Answer the Questions Please
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Mokie gets the idea to play matchmaker, only he needs to know for certain who likes who, so he disguises it as a psychoanalysis project for school. Will Mokie get more than he bargained for? Yaoi, possible Lemon in later chapters, kink, you name it...
1. Seto Kaiba

**A/N: Ok, so the basis isn't my complete original idea. I was inspired when reading a story on However, the pairings, setting, and such as that are original. It's a series of possibly ten ficlets. If I like it and get good reviews, I might do more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

**P.S. Can be read any order.**

* * *

**1. Seto Kaiba**

Mokuba bounded into the kitchen where Seto was reading the morning paper and sipping on a cup of coffee. "Big Brother, do you have time to talk?"

"What about?"

"I'm doing a project for school. I have to ask ten people these ten questions."

"Ok, I don't see the harm. Shoot." He put his paper down and turned to look at this little brother.

"Thank you, Seto. Ok…first question. Name?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Age?"

"Nineteen."

"Current occupation?"

"Student at Domino University and CEO and owner of Kaiba Corporation."

"Any family?"

"One annoying, little brother."

"Seto."

"It's the truth. These are ridiculous. You could answer these for me."

"Seto, just go along."

"Fine. Next question."

"What to you want to be when you grow up?"

"Exactly what I am now, minus the student part."

"What's your relationship status?"

"I'm single. Mokie, you know all of this."

"Come on, Seto. Next question."

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever had sexual relations with anyone? If so, who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm the one asking questions, Seto. Besides, it's for psycho-analysis."

"Sure, I believe you. No, I have not."

"What would your ideal date be and give details."

"I'd take my date out to a movie and then we'd dine at the most expensive restaurant. Over diner, we'd discuss the movie. Then depending on how the date went and who it was with, I'd either send them on their way or I'd..." He swallowed hard. "I'd escort them to their house and kiss them goodnight."

"Seto, tell me the truth."

A red tinge crept to the CEO's cheeks as he mumbled. "If it went well, I'd probably bring them back here for a make-out session and might even escalate it to wild, passionate sex."

"You'd drop your pants on the first night, Seto?"

"Is that your tenth question?"

"No, it's not. I'm just wondering."

"It depends on the person."

Mokuba shook his head, trying to get the mental image out of his head. "Ok, Big Brother, last question. If you could have anyone, even if it was for just one night, who would it be?"

"Joey," Seto whispered quietly and quickly.

"Who?"

"Joey," Seto said louder.

Mokuba smiled and ran out of the kitchen with a "Thanks, Big Brother."


	2. Yami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

* * *

**2. Yami**

Mokuba sat and pondered who his next victim was to be. He really wanted to see if Joey liked his brother back, but Joey was working. Then he thought of Yami. "_Yeah, that'll do. Yami's probably just hanging around the Game Shop._" He called the limo to take to Yugi's game shop.

Just like he thought, Yami was just hanging around while Yugi worked. Mokuba bounded up to him. "Hey, Yami."

"Hello, Mokuba."

"Would you help me with my school project?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just need you to answer a few questions."

"No problem. Let's go to the back so we can get comfortable." The ex-pharaoh led Mokuba to the back and they sat across from each other. "Ok, Mokuba, I'm ready."

"Name?"

"Atem, but most people call me Yami."

"Age?"

"Over 5000."

"Current Occupation?"

"Nothing really. Ex-pharaoh. I occasionally help out at the game shop."

"Family?"

"I guess that would be Yugi and his grandfather. Your brother is the reincarnation of my cousin Seth."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Haven't really thought about it yet. Probably an Egyptologist and work beside Yugi."

"Relationship status?"

Yami hesitated at this. "Taken."

"By whom?"

"Tea."

"Really? How long?"

"A few weeks."

"Well, I guess the next question is obvious. Do you like anyone?"

"Yeah. I like Yugi."

"Then why are you dating Tea?"

"Yugi likes someone else."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Ok, next. Have you ever had sexual relations with anyone?"

"In the past and I mean the past, but not recently."

"What would your ideal date be and please give details."

"Well, I think I'd take Yugi to my mind's room and strap him to a bed. Then I'd enter him, gently mind you, and fuck him until he passed out from sheer ecstasy. Then we'd cuddle until we fell asleep."

"Wow. Ok. I guess that answers the last question as well. If you could have anyone, even if it was for just one night, who would it be?"

"My hikari, of course."

"Thanks, Yami." Mokuba sat and mulled over the information he had gotten. He definitely needed to talk to Yugi next.


	3. Tristan Taylor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters. **

* * *

3. Tristan Taylor

The next person he cornered wasn't exactly who he thought about at first, but decided it would do.

"Hey, Tristan!" he called and waved at the spiky-haired teenager.

"Yeah, Mokie, what's up?" Tristan asked as he walked over to the black-haired boy.

"Can I ask you a few questions for my class?"

"Sure thing, kid."

"First, name?"

"Tristan Taylor."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Current occupation?"

"Student and pizza delivery boy."

"Family?"

"I got a mom, a dad, and a couple of younger siblings. You know, your basic nuclear family."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Heck, I don't know yet and trust me, I get yelled at a lot for not knowing."

"Relationship status?"

"Taken."

"By who? Serenity?"

"Nah, I feel bad about it now, but I finally realized the reason I was fighting over Serenity with Duke. It wasn't because I particularly liked Serenity. It was because I wanted Duke to notice me."

"Duke then?"

"Yep. Duke Devlin."

"Wow, I never imagined."

"Well, can you keep it hush-hush until I get the courage to tell Joey and Serenity?"

"Sure thing. So, it's obvious you like Duke. Any one else?"

"Nope."

"I'm almost afraid to ask this, but have you ever had any sexual relations with anyone?"

"Yep, Dice-boy is quite the ruffian. Want details?"

"No thank you." Mokuba visibly paled at this. "Umm, I think I'm good. Thanks, Tristan."

"Sure thing, kiddo. Anytime."

Mokuba walked away, trying to calm his nerves. He had been too chicken to ask the last two questions, especially the next one that would have came up, since Tristan was more than willing to spill details. "_Well, Duke is definitely scratched off. Now to my next victim._"


	4. Serenity Wheeler

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Serenity Wheeler**

The next person Mokuba found was Serenity and she gladly agreed to answer his questions.

"Ok, name?" Mokuba asked.

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Age?"

"Mokuba, you're not supposed to ask a girl her age, but I'm fourteen."

"Current occupation?"

"Freshman at Domino High."

"Family?"

"My big brother Joey and my mom."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" "I think I want to be an optometrist so I can help people see."

"Relationship status?"

"I haven't had a boyfriend yet."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yeah. Duke and Tristan are both cute and so is…" She blushed. "Your brother, Seto, but don't tell Joey I said that."

"Why not?"

"You know our brothers hate each other."

"Yeah, that's right." He smiled at her. "_Dang, I need to talk to Joey._"

"Is that all?"

"No, a few more. I guess the next question won't apply to you. You haven't had sex, have you?"

"No."

"What would your ideal date be? Please give details." "He'd pick me up at my house and meet my family. Then he'd drive me to the movies and we'd watch a romance. Next, we'd go walking in the park, holding hands until we decided it was time to eat. Then he'd take me to a nice restaurant, not too expensive, but it'd be probably Italian. Finally, he'd take me home, walk me to the door, and kiss me lightly on the lips before Joey caught him."

"If there's was a guarantee on this date, who would you want to take you?"

"I don't know. Tristan or Duke. No." She blushed even more. "Your brother."

"Thanks Serenity." He set off, heart-broken. He had hoped that maybe Serenity would like him, but instead she liked his older brother. He had shaken it off and decided to think about his next target when that target came along.


	5. Joey Wheeler

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters**

* * *

**Joey Wheeler**

"Joey!" he called across the street.

"Yeah, Mokie? Whadda need?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, come on. I'm on my lunch break an I'm goin to da café down here."

"Ok wait up." Mokuba ran across the street and trotted up beside Joey.

"Whaddya need ta talk about, Mokie?" "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Certainly. Bring em on."

"Name?"

"The Great and Mighty Joey Wheeler."

"Age?"

"Seventeen, about to turn eighteen."

"Current occupation?"

"Fellow pizza delivery boy wid Tristan an senior at DHS."

"Family?"

"My little sister Serenity."

"What do you want to be when grow up?"

"A millionaire like your brother. No, seriously. I think I wanna be an artist."

"Relationship status?"

"A little down on luck right now."

"What about Mai?"

"Nah."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Well, yeah, I do, but dey don't like me."

"Ever had sex?"

"Nah, but I wish had with a certain someone."

"Describe your ideal date be and give detail."

"Well, shoot, I don't know, Mokie. I guess any date wid the one I love would be perfect."

"So if you could have anyone, even if it was for just one night, who would it be?"

"Dat's easy, but I'm not telling ya."

"Why not, Joey?" "Dat's personal info."

"Well, everything else is personal info."

"Promise you won't tell?" "I promise."

"Kaiba."

"My big brother?"

"Yeah, go ahead laugh at me. I know I'm gay."

"I don't care, Joey. After all, Seto's gay and he's crushing pretty bad on you." He gasped and covered his mouth, turning a bright red.

"What was dat? Kaiba's gay? An he likes me?"

"You didn't hear that from me, Joey. Seto will kill me if he finds out I told you that."

"Hey, danks, Mokie. Don't worry. I dink dat Kaiba's gonna be thrilled dat ya told me." He smiled at the young boy and ran off towards the Kaiba mansion.


	6. Mokuba Kaiba

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Mokuba Kaiba**

Mokuba smiled as he watched Joey run away. "One down, a few more to go." He looked around and sighed. No one in sight. "_I haven't answered these myself. I think I will just to pass the time. My name's Mokuba Kaiba. I'm fourteen. I'm a freshman at DHS and part time, junior CEO of Kaiba Corporation. My big brother is my only family. I guess I want to be joint CEO with Seto when I grow up. I'm single. Yeah, I liked Serenity, but that's not going to happen. I don't know if there's anyone else I like. I've never had sex. My brother would kill me. I don't really know what my ideal would be. The last question is easy. It'd be Serenity. Well, there I have it. That's my answers. Now to move on…_" He smiled and ran over to his next victim who had just pulled up.


	7. Mai Valentine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Mai Valentine**

"Hey, Mai," Mokuba said, waving to the girl in the red sports car.

"Hey, brat, what do you want?" She winked at him to show she was only kidding about the brat comment.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, but hurry up. I got a shopping appointment with some friends."

"Name?"

"Mai Valentine."

"Age."

"I don't tell guys twice your age what my age is. Why should I tell you? Let's just say early twenties."

"Current occupation?"

"Professional duelist."

"Family?" "

Heh, don't talk to them much, so they're almost non-existant."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I thought about acting, but I don't know."

"Relationship status?"

"On the prowl."

"Do you like anyone?"

"This stays between us. Got it, kid?"

Mokuba nodded.

"I like two guys. Your big brother and that annoying blond, Wheeler, though, I'd never admit it to either of them."

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

"Not to scandalize your young brain or anything like that, but yeah, I have."

"With whom?"

"Just a boy was dating when I was sixteen. It was stupid of me. I see that now."

"What would your ideal date be?"

"They'd wine and dine me at the most expensive restaurant. Then take me shopping. Hell, if I like them enough, I'd probably at least go down on them if they wanted me too. It'd be a couple of dates before they got into my pants."

Mokuba smiled weakly. "_Maybe this wasn't the brightest idea._"

"You ok, kid? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. Ok, last question. If you could have anyone, even if it was for just one night, who would it be?"

"Hmm. That's a tough one. I can't decide. I think I would like a 'Mai-sandwich' with Kaiba and Wheeler. Wait, you said one person. I guess your brother. He has a nice piece of ass and I would love to just…"

"That's good. Thank you." Mokuba blushed and ran off.

Mai chuckled. "Serves him right. The real answer to that question is Joey."


	8. Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar

**A/N: Sorry, it's been so long. I've had a very eventful summer. I've been to London and then had to readjust to the USA. Then I had to move into college and deal with drama. I finally had a break, so I decided to get back to updating. For those of you also reading my others, I will update those soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mokuba just happen to run, literally, right into two people he needed to talk to.

"Whoa, slow down there, Mokuba." The white-haired boy said and caught Mokuba before he fell from the ricochet.

"Yeah, sorry about that Bakura. Hey, Bakura. Hey, Marik." He smirked at them.

"Oh dear, that is a Kaiba smirk if I ever saw one."

"Yes, it is," Marik agreed. "What do you want?"

"Just to ask you two some questions."

"I don't see what that would harm," Bakura said.

"Fine with me," Marik said, shrugging his shoulders. "You answer first, Bakura, and then I'll answer."

"Ok, sounds good to me," Bakura said. "I'm ready."

"Name?" Mokuba asked.

"Ryou Bakura."

"Marik Ishtar."

Mokuba nodded. "Age?"

"Seventeen for both of us." Bakura said.

"Current occupation?"

"Both seniors at DHS." Marik answered.

"Family?"

"I have my father," Bakura said.

"There's my older sister Ishizu and even though he's not blood, I have Odion too."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I haven't really thought about it yet. I'm just going to go to college and decide then."

"I was going to take over the family business, but I guess I don't have to now. I really don't know. Guess I'll do like Bakura."

"Relationship status?"

Both Bakura and Marik looked at each other then laughed.

"We were just discussing that when you ran into us," Bakura said.

"We're both taken," Marik said.

"By our yamis."

"It's a little strange, I know, but…"

"No not at all," Mokuba said. "Do you like anyone else?"

"Well, Yugi is cute," Bakura said.

"I personally like the Pharaoh."

"Have either of you had sex?" Mokuba asked.

Bakura just blushed.

"We're not getting into that one," Marik told the younger Kaiba.

"Perfect date with details then?"

"Not getting into that one either," Marik said.

"I quite agree," Bakura said. "We're not having your brother accuse us of corrupting you."

"Fine," Mokuba sighed. "If you could have anyone, even if it was for just one night, who would it be?"

Bakura and Marik looked at each other again.

"Each other," they both said at the same time.

"Actually, we were discussing that."

"We're thinking about a foursome with us and our yamis."

"Well, I'll let you get on with that. I have one person left to track down."


	9. Yugi Moto

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

Yugi waved at Mokuba from across the street. "Hey, Mokuba!"

"Yugi!" Mokuba exclaimed and ran over to him. "Hey, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure thing, Mokuba."

"Alright. Name?"

"Yugi Moto."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Current Occupation?"

"Student and I work part-time at Grandpa's shop."

"Family?"

"Mom, Grandpa, and Atem."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An Egyptologist."

"Relationship Status?"

"Single."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes." Yugi began to blush.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

"No," Yugi squeaked. "I mean, I want to save it for that special someone, you know."

"Yeah. Well, what would your ideal date be and give details?"

"We'd rent a movie and sit on a couch at either their house or my house. We'd start out holding hands and by the end of the movie, end up cuddling. Maybe by the end of the night, we'd kiss."

"Who would you like to have this ideal date with?"

"Umm…" Yugi blushed even redder and shook his head. "Nobody in particular."

"Yugi," Mokuba whined. "You said you liked someone, so why don't you tell me?"

"Because it's you." He slapped a hand over his mouth and ran away.

Mokuba stared at the retreating figure. "Yugi," he whispered. He sat down on the sidewalk and stared at the ground. "_I didn't expect anyone to admit they like me, let alone __Yugi__. I need to talk to __Seto_."


	10. The Results, Part I

**A/N: This is Part 1 of 3 of the results of Mokuba's questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mokuba walked home slowly, thinking about everything that happened in his quest to play matchmaker, from the painful details of people's fantasies to stunning professions of love. He walked into the Kaiba mansion and his ears were met with sounds which he was certain he was too young to hear.

"Seto!!!" Joey moaned from one of the upstairs bedrooms. "Oh gods, Seto. Harder."

Then Mokuba heard the sounds of thumping, which he could only assume was the bed moving. He swallowed hard and backed out of the house, quickly closing the door behind him. He wandered back to the city and sat on the first random bench he found. He smiled sadly. "_At least, I've done some good. Seto and Joey are happy. __What about me though?_"

Teá spotted him and sat down beside him. "Hello, Mokuba, what wrong?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Teá. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Now, don't give me that. You can talk to me if you want."

"I'm just confused right now."

"About what?"

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but I…"

"You've been going around, asking everyone questions. Atem told me. So what about it?"

"Well, I talked to Serenity and she said that she liked my brother and…"

"And you really liked her."

"Yeah, but then I talked to Yugi and he admitted liking me."

"So I heard for Atem. You know, about Yugi liking you."

"I'm confused now about…"

"About who you like?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well, how do you feel about two guys being together?"

"It doesn't bother me."

"How would your brother feel about you dating a guy?"

"He wouldn't care, since he's…" Mokuba visibly paled at the thought of his brother and Joey. "Well, he likes a guy, so I don't think he's have a problem with it."

"Alright, now it just comes down to who you like more. Perhaps you should think who you would have more fun with or who you have more in common with. Then that should be your choice, but do keep in mind that Yugi truly cares about you."

"Who would I have more fun with?" He closed his eyes and imagined the things that Serenity might like to do and none of them really matched what he liked. Then he imagined what Yugi might like to do and he smiled. Finally, he mentally went over the information he found out from both people. "I think I'd much rather sit at home and cuddle."

"What?" Teá asked.

"I think I know who I like and I'm going to go tell them." He jumped and ran off.

"Well, good luck, Mokuba. I guess I'll find out sooner or later who he chose." She sighed and headed towards the game shop.


	11. The Results, Part II

**A/N: This is the goody chapter...at least for Seto/Joey. It's the only one I'm comfortable writing. Anyways, it's long because I go through and make everything better for almost every one...One more chapter to go and this story will be complete.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

Joey ran all the way to the Kaiba mansion. He took the time to catch his breath before he rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Seto answered the door and glared at him.

"Mutt, what the hell are you…"

Joey attacked Seto's lips and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck.

Seto sputtered and pushed Joey away. "What are you doing?"

"Shut it, moneybags," Joey said as he drew close to Seto again. "I know you want me as bad as I want you."

Seto's eyebrow twitched before he took control of the situation and kissed Joey. He slammed Joey up against the wall and began nimbly working on undoing the buttons on Joey's work uniform.

Joey groaned at the impact, but smiled as he brushed his fingers over Seto's jaw. "Seto, what if Mokie comes in?"

Seto growled, denoting the annoyance he had at his conquest of Joey being put on hold, but grabbed Joey by the wrist and led him upstairs and to the first bedroom they came to. He pushed Joey onto the bed and climbed on top.

"Wait a minute, Kaiba." Joey said. "I don't want a pity…"

"Shut it, Joey. I don't pity fuck anyone." Seto's eyes softened and he smiled. "I really like you, Joey."

"Oh gods, Seto, dat's all you had to say." He scooted out from under Seto and crawled to the middle of the large bed. Then he lay down and looked back at Seto, silently beckoning him with his eyes.

"Joey," Seto purred and slinked over to his waiting puppy. He resumed his mission of ridding Joey of the work shirt. Once he had exposed his puppy's chest, he worshipped it with kisses and nips. Joey moaned in pleasure and rubbed his growing arousal against Seto. Seto pushed back and both boys moaned at the contact. Seto brought his hand up to tease a pert nipple. He whispered in Joey's ear, "So, puppy, how far do you want me to go?"

"Seto," Joey moaned. "I'm yours. Take me."

Seto froze for a second. "You want me to go all the way?"

"Wasn't dat whatcha were planning on doing?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

Joey laughed.

Seto's eyes hardened and his usual sneer found its way to his face. "What's so funny, Wheeler?"

"So you are human."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You got caught up in a passionate moment and didn't think something through."

"Well, do you want me or not?"

"Of course, Seto, I want you more than anything."

"I'm glad that's settled." He flashed a wicked smile at Joey and once again began to ravish his puppy. He found the sensitive skin between the juncture of the neck and shoulder and bit down. Joey yelped in pain. Seto began to lick it and suckle on it lightly. "You're mine, puppy, and no one else's."

"Always."

Seto smiled and again turned his attention back to loving Joey. Joey moaned and grunted as Seto explored every inch of his body, mapping it out and claiming it all as property of Seto Kaiba, but Seto didn't make a sound until he had sheathed himself completely in his puppy. He moaned and let his eyes flutter shut. "Joey."

"Seto," Joey sniffled, fighting back tears of discomfort.

"Joey," Seto gasped. "Are you…"

"I'll be fine. Just move."

Seto pulled back and pushed back in slowly. After a few gasps of pain, Joey was gasping and moaning in pleasure. As soon as Joey was lost in pleasure, Seto snaked a hand in between them and began pumping Joey's member. A few minutes in, Seto had to stabilize himself and when he moved, he shifted just enough to hit Joey's sweet spot.

"Seto!!!" Joey moaned. "Oh gods, Seto. Harder."

Seto obliged his lover and slammed back into Joey so hard that the bed moved. After a few more thrusts like this, Joey came in Seto's hand, screaming out his name in pleasure. Seto pulled out to the tip and slammed back into Joey's now tight passage and came himself, letting out a roar of pleasure akin to the roar of a blue eyes. Then he collapsed on the bed beside Joey, lazily pulling the blond into his arms.

"Seto," Joey whispered and tried to shakily pull away, but Seto gripped him tighter. "I've got to get back to work."

"You're not going anywhere."

"But I have to pay rent somehow."

"You've already paid for your rent at the Kaiba mansion. I don't need money," Seto mumbled sleepily.

"Seto," Joey sighed and snuggled into the CEO's embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too, puppy." Seto let his eyelids shut and in a few minutes both he and Joey were asleep.

* * *

Bakura and Marik looked at each other nervously.

"Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to this," Marik said.

"I agree. I'm a little nervous," Bakura said.

"Come here, my hikari," Yami Bakura whispered, curling his finger to beckon Bakura to him.

"You, too," Yami Marik said to his hikari.

Marik glanced over to Bakura and they both sighed. Then reluctantly, their feet began to move towards their respective yamis. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Serenity hopped in the car with Mai and they headed towards the mall. On the way there, Serenity was quiet and looked thoughtful.

"So what's up, kiddo?" Mai asked.

"Well, I met Mokuba on the way here and he asked me a lot of questions."

"He did the same to me. So, what's got you down?"

"Well, I was thinking about my answers, or at least, the answer to the last question."

"Yeah, the one where he asked about who you'd like to have for one night."

"That's the one. I said his brother. Do you think it's wrong of me to say that I like Kaiba and think that he's cute? After all, my brother hates him and I really don't know much about him."

"Kaiba is one great-looking man, so it's not wrong to say that he's cute and I don't see the problem with you liking him, but he is five years older than you, Serenity. Not to mention…" Mai sighed. "Your brother has already staked a claim on that fine piece of real estate."

"Huh?"

"Serenity, your brother hides behind the mask of hating Kaiba, but I know he really likes him."

"Are you saying that my brother's gay?"

"Sorry, kiddo, but it's the cold, hard truth. Joey wants Kaiba and he won't be satisfied with anyone else. I should know. I asked your brother out, but he turned me down."

"So that's how you know all of this?"

"Yeah. It's a hopeless dream, I know, but sometimes I wish Joey would just settle for me."

"Mai."

Mai looked at her and smiled. "It's alright, kiddo. There's a lot of other fish in the sea. As for you, isn't there another Kaiba available?"

"You mean Mokuba?" Serenity shook her head. "Mokuba's just a friend."

"Right. Well, let's not be sad. We can't be depressed. We have shopping to do."

They hit store after store and in the final one, Serenity split off from Mai to look at a shirt for Joey.

"Why I have to drag you around with me is beyond me," a young man complained.

"I can't drive yet," his younger brother snapped. "It's not as though I want to hang around with my older brother. I won't ever be able to get a girl."

"Now you know how I feel."

The younger brother was about to say something when he ran into Serenity. "I'm sorry, ma'am"

Serenity looked up and she was staring into light, blue eyes. "It's alright." She smiled at him.

"You're pretty."

"Thank you."

The boy ran his fingers nervously through his brown hair. "Umm, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Serenity smiled. "Sure."

"Umm, do you have a pen?"

"Yeah, here you go." She handed him a pen. He grabbed her hand and wrote his number down.

"That's my number. Give me a call sometime and…"

His brother grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, Romeo. We have to go."

Mai walked over to the three. "What seems to be the problem, boys?"

The older brother pushed his blond bangs out his eyes and looked up. "I have to get, Seth…" Brown eyes connected with violet eyes. "Hi, my name's Jeremy."

"The name's Mai. It's nice to meet you. You boys up for a movie?"

"Yeah!" Seth said and glanced over to Serenity who blushed and smiled at him.

"I guess we could spare a couple of more hours," Jeremy said.

"I'm glad," Mai said, hooking her arm around Jeremy's arm. She glanced over to Serenity and winked, silently telling the younger girl, "I told you there were other fish."

* * *

"Thanks for the warning, Atem," Tristan said as he reclined in his favorite chair, phone to his ear.

"So you were able to steer him away?" Atem voice came over the receiver.

"Yeah, I just offered to give details about mine and Duke's activities."

"I see. That was clever. You were the only I got to warn, though. Everyone else was out or their phones were off."

"I'm sure they all faired all right. I mean, after all, he's just a kid. Why would everyone spill their deepest secrets?"

"You have to remember he's a Kaiba, though."

"Too true."

"Tristan, I have to go. Yugi just came in and he looks upset."

"That's fine. Besides, I think I hear Duke calling, so I'll talk to you later." Tristan ended the call and headed towards the bedroom of Duke's apartment where he knew that Duke was waiting for him.


	12. The Results, Part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Atem asked as he ushered his hikari into the living room.

"I…I…I told Mokuba," Yugi started sobbing.

"What did he do when you told him?"

"I don't know. I ran before he could say anything."

Atem chuckled as he pulled Yugi into a hug. "Oh, hikari, how do you know that it's a bad thing that you told him if you ran away before he could say anything?"

"I guess I don't," Yugi sniffled and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm just worried that I ruined a friendship."

"I know how that feels."

"This must have been how you felt when you told me that you liked me."

"Did that ruin our friendship?"

"No, but you got stuck with Teá."

Atem chuckled. "I wouldn't call it stuck. I like Teá. I really do. I just would have preferred you."

Mokuba ran into the game shop. "Yugi!"

Atem smiled as he pulled his hiakri from the couch and started leading towards the shop.

"What do I do, Atem?" Yugi asked frantically.

"Just do what comes naturally," Atem said as he pushed Yugi into the shop.

"What if that means running away," Yugi mumbled under his breath as he looked at Mokuba. "Uh, hi, Mokuba."

"Yugi, would you…" Mokuba looked down. "Would you like to rent a movie?"

Yugi smiled. "Of course, Mokuba."

As they walked out of the shop, Mokuba timidly reached for Yugi's hand and Yugi met him half way.

Atem smiled as he propped himself against the door frame and watched the two leave. Teá walked up and grabbed his hand.

"So, I guess he chose Yugi," she said.

"Yeah," Atem replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to be with Yugi."

"It's alright, because I'm just happy that Yugi's happy. Besides, I have you and you're just as good as Yugi."

"Atem, I…I love you."

"Give me a little longer, but one day I will be able to say those words to you."

"You have as much time as you need."

They both smiled as they watched the figures of Mokuba and Yugi disappear into the distance.


End file.
